Roxas in Arc-V
by BlueYusei
Summary: Sequel (Linked) to Roxas in GX. Using the power of the Sword of Chaos once again, Roxas decides to explore the world of Arc-V. May contain spoilers for the story, Roxas in GX.
1. Action Duel!

_**Hey everyone! I hope everyone has had a nice Christmas, I did kinda. Got a little sick, but overall, quiet and lovely. Got a lot of clothes and Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix (which was my most expensive present). Got a couple of YGO GX Manga books and a Toothless plushie. : )**_

_**Anyway, as you may have noticed in the latest chapter of Explorers of Mobius, I decided to quit that story and When You Wish Upon a Synchro. You, the readers can continue it yourselves, but say the original story was by me, BlueYusei. I have been updating Roxas in GX recently, just to clean it up from grammar and spelling mistakes etc. I may do the same thing with Roxas in 5Ds, but we'll see how it goes.**_

_**Now because of episode 36 of YGO Arc-V, I decided to do this story. Roxas is back in a new Yu-Gi-Oh adventure and this follows the adventures he had in the Roxas in GX story. So there might be future spoilers for that story.**_

_**Please enjoy and a Happy New Year everyone!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

This adventure starts out in a planet called Mobius. It is a peaceful planet that is filled with animals that are known as 'Mobians'. They look like the animals you see on Earth, but they are more anthropomorphic then you know. Among these animals lives the most-known hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. He is most known for saving the world from an ancient water being known as Chaos and also for saving the world from a particular space station called Space Colony Arc from crashing.

2 months after these 2 events occurred, he met an all-new hero from a city called Maxis on the planet Earth named Roxas Tailwind.

Roxas was an average 18 year old orphan with a fascination for Sonic. He always loved challenges and races and when racing, he loves the feel of the wind passing through him. He always wanted to go faster than anyone else, that's when things changed for Roxas. He had a mysterious dream of grabbing a sword relating to Sonic the Hedgehog, then a day later, he gained super speed. Later that day, Roxas met Knuckles and he told him about the sword which is called the Sword of Chaos and that it doesn't just give him super speed, it also gives him chaos powers. Then the next day, Roxas was face to face with a scientist called Dr. Fuse Robotnik. He couldn't beat him at the time, but he was saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. As a thanks for saving him, Roxas decides to go with Sonic to Mobius.

Since then, I, Roxas have been helping Sonic and his friends on fighting Eggman or finding Chaos Emeralds.

But, that wasn't the only thing I did... I met two great friends who are strong duelists.

The first friend I met was named Yusei Fudo. A master mechanic, whose dueling involves using mostly 'Synchron' monsters, which soon become powerful Synchro Monsters. With the help of my Mobian Deck, I helped Yusei get his Stardust Dragon from his old friend Jack Atlas. However, during that duel, Yusei, Jack and I had these glowing marks that were linked to a being named the Crimson Dragon, the people that have these marks were called Signers. Me and Yusei entered a tournament that was held in the Kaiba Dome called the Fortune Cup. This was when I gave Yusei my Sonic Boom Dragon, with the card, I told Yusei to beat Jack with it in the finals.

The second friend was a Slifer Red student named Jaden Yuki. Not the smartest of students, but when he duels he was at the top of his game. His dueling involves using mostly 'Elemental Hero' monsters that can be fused into powerful Fusion Monsters and because of this, I decided to become a hero by being alongside Jaden as Aero. Along the two years of being at Duel Academy, dueling the Shadow Riders and facing certain members of the Society of Light, I found new Mobians for my deck as well as friends.

But soon enough, I was back at Mobius, preparing for one more trip. I was feeling bad for leaving Sonic and the others behind, but since the New Domino City adventure with Yusei, I had been enjoying myself and wanted to start someplace new.

Once I was ready to go, I wrote a note saying where I'm going, I picked up my deck and said, "Chaos Control!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Action Duel!<strong>

It was a cloudy, but sunny morning at Miami City. Many people were making their way towards a big arena with shirts and hairstyles of a certain pro-duelist. But far away from this area, by the warehouses, a small flash of white appeared. Something came out of it and it then died down, the thing that came out was a Mobian. Aero to be precised. Aero is Roxas' Mobian form who had light blue fur, five long feathers with a dark blue pattern, light blue eyes and a patch of white fur on the top of his chest. He had his gloves and boots on with his Mobian form, but what was new was a pair of goggles hanging on his neck. These goggles originally belonged to his friend Leox, but he gladly gave them to Roxas since he didn't want them anymore.

Aero looked around him to see if he was being watched, but no one was around as he sighed in relief. He then heard a voice breaking the silence. _"So where are we then?"_ Roxas looked to his left to see a black furred hedgehog with golden highlights appear as a duel spirit. "Hey Scrap! To answer your question, no idea. I've never seen this city before, although it looks futuristic to New Domino. I guess it must be the future". Scrap King nodded as he was looking at his surroundings, but he then saw a massive building in the distance.

_"Hey Roxas? Shall we see what's going on there? I see some sort of event happening"_. Roxas looked at what Scrap King was looking at, he saw the massive building that was connected by many highways. He had to squint his eyes, but like Scrap King said, there had to be some sort of event there as he saw banners and people entering. Roxas replied, "Sure, but we need a good viewing place for us to see. How about on the roof?" Scrap King looked at Roxas thinking it was a bad idea, but he knew Roxas had improve on his balance and energy.

_"Okay, just try not to fall off or break anything"_. Roxas chuckled, he liked having Scrap King around since they first met at Duel Academy. Roxas got his goggles and put them over his eyes, his goggles had a silver frame and has dark blue lenses that matched the colour of the end of his feathers. Roxas jumped up to one of the containers and looked for a highway to travel to. Once he found the right one, he asked Scrap King to go back safely in the card since he was cautious about his speed and that it could hurt him. Scrap King agreed and Roxas, using his super speed travelled on the highway to his destination.

But something stopped him as he saw someone sitting on the railing.

Roxas wanted to stay behind the person as he didn't want anybody seeing his appearance, but he was curious. It was a boy, who looked younger to Roxas and had a different hairstyle. His hair was green on top and dark red on the bottom, but his wasn't spiky like Roxas was. He had a white jacket that looked like he used it as a cape with dark pink pads and sleves with yellow studs and had a light red t-shirt with a brown curved belt and wears green trousers with yellow trimmed pockets that could fit decks in. Roxas looked carefully to see what shoes he was wearing, but he found out that it was magneta coloured shoes.

But the oddest thing Roxas saw (which had to be both brave and sneaky for) was that the boy was looking at some sort of pendant that was swinging like a pendulum. Roxas couldn't see what the boys' eyes looked like, as his eyes were covered by a pair of goggles he was wearing, but he could tell he was watching where the pendant was going. The boys' goggles had a cream coloured frame and had orange lenses, but on his right lense, there was a light blue star on it. Roxas was a little confused at this scene as he questioned himself.

_'Why is he swinging that pendant like that? Is he looking at the building I'm heading to?'_ Roxas shook his head and added, _'I would like to see more, but I think it's best to stay out of sight and head to my destination'_. Roxas wasted no time as he ran out fast from where he was. Little did he know that the wind Roxas made as he ran, made the boy wonder what made that heavy blow of wind. The boy looked, but he saw no cars or vehicles go past him, he then shrugged and looked back at his pendant.

* * *

><p><strong>(Playing "The Action Duel Begins" from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Sound Duel 1)<strong>

Back with Roxas, he was getting very close to the building which was a Arena due to the banners and posters of Today's Duel. Roxas looked at the building and smirked, it was easy for him to get up top, but not easy to be as quiet as possible. He ran up the side to get to the roof and successfully didn't make much noise to cause trouble. Roxas smiled at his accomplishment and went close to the edge as possible, so that he can see what was going on inside. Luckily, there was a ridge on the edge for Roxas so that he couldn't fall off, he watched with wonder as he saw many people in the crowds and lots of confetti in the air.

_'Wow! This is amazing!'_ Roxas heard a small chuckle and a voice he knew. _"I guess you found us a good spot then?"_ Roxas smiled and looked at crowds some more. _'Sure did Scrap. Look at this! I've never seen an arena audience as excited at this! The Entrance Exams at Duel Academy were quite close, but this is bigger'_. Scrap looked at the scene and was agreeing with Roxas, this was a massive crowd and even if he wasn't around at the time, this could match the Fortune Cup. _"But do you know who's dueling?"_

Roxas looked at Scrap King and answered, _'Good question. Wait look!'_ Roxas pointed at a huge television board that showed two people, one was someone they didn't know and the other was the boy Roxas just met not long ago. There was a name below the boy's face as it read, 'YUYA SAKAKI' and the other, 'STRONG ISHIJIMA'. _'So that boy I met, his name is Yuya Sakaki? That's a strange name...'_ Scrap King added, _"Not as strange as Yusei, to me that's a weird name"_. Roxas looked questionably at Scrap King, he wondered what gave Yusei that name, but maybe this was question for Yusei to answer.

Roxas then saw a man who seems to be the Announcer, hold up a card and say, "Activating Field Spell, Frontier Fang Castle!" The card seemed to have responded to this as he saw the floor light up. Then what came next amazed Roxas, the Field Spell the Announcer activated became real as it covered the middle of the field. Roxas wanted to go further and reach it, but quickly decided it was a bad idea. "Behold! It looks and feels so real that you could fool yourself, thinking it's the real thing!"

Roxas saw a man on top of the castle, he looked armoured and muscular. "On top! This is the Pro-Duelist who is the LDS Mascot, it is Strong... Ishijima!" Ishijima roared with his arms up in the air, the crowd got a bit excited seeing the power of this duelist. "And challenging Ishijima, is the son of the Most Entertaining Duelist, Yusho Sakaki. Here is Yuya Sakaki!" Everyone started to cheer, but then became murmurs as Yuya was nowhere to be seen. People in the audience were saying to their friends or to others that 'He is just like his father, a coward' or 'Did Yuya disappear just like his father did?'

Roxas was confused, but curious as he overheard them saying, 'Father'. _'Did Yuya have a father? What happened to him?'_ Scrap King closed his eyes in thought and wondered about that. _"I'm not sure, but we could maybe ask Yuya after the duel... wait, what's that?"_ Roxas looked at Scrap King, then looked at what he was pointing. Behind Strong Ishijima was a clown, poking behind him, Ishijima gave a sign that he didn't like that, so the clown made a little dance behind him. _"Whoever that clown is, I like him"_. Roxas smiled at the clown's actions as it was pulling faces, Ishijima looked behind him and the clown jumped back.

"You, you're Yusho's kid?" The clown made a bow, agreeing to that question. "Are you pulling some sort of prank on me?" The clown took of his hat and mask, showing the hair and goggles of the boy Roxas saw. "My apologies sir. Now do me a favor and duel me!" Yuya prepared his duel disk and was in a ready position to duel, the duel disks the two duelists were using looked a lot more advance than Roxas' did. Seeing this made it more clear for Roxas to know that indeed he's in the future, Yuya and Ishijima drawn their five cards and the Announcer said something that got Roxas' attention. "Now the duelists are locked in battle as they're alongside their monsters, kick the dirt and spin through the air! And now, ACTION!"

Everyone except Roxas and Scrap King shouted out, "DUEL!" after the Announcer clicked his fingers and many glowing cards got scattered around the battlefield. "The Action Cards have now been scattered around the field for the duelists to use!" Roxas looked confused at the field. _'Action Duel? Action Cards? This is way too confusing...'_ Scrap King nodded. _"I hear you, but I guess we'll have to watch to get it"_. Roxas agreed to that with a smile. _"Good idea"_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuya - 4000<strong>

**Ishijima - 4000**

"I'll let you go first, but just as a reminder, you can't draw on your first turn". Yuya just smiled and held his arms up in the air. "Ladies and Gentleman! I'll show you how a Action Duel is played!" Yuya grabbed a zip line from the castle and was going down below, as he was holding on to this bar, he announced, "Now from my hand, I summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" A pink hippo wearing a bow-tie and a top hat appeared at the bottom of the zip line.

**Performapal Hip Hippo - ATK 800 DEF 800 LV3 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for a Tribute Summon.**

Roxas smiled at the monster's apperance, it was clear that Yuya was following his Father's footsteps at becoming a Entertainment Duelist. Yuya landed on the Hippo's back and shouted to Ishijima, "Now, try and catch me if you can!" Yuya was then using his Hippo to ride on, but Roxas wondered why he was doing that. He then looked at Ishijima as it was his turn.

**Ishijima's Turn**

"This is just a poor example of your father's dueling!" Ishijima drew his card which was Battleguard King, he picked a card from his hand and activated it. "I activate the spell, Feast of the Wild LV5!

**Feast of the Wild LV5 - Normal Spell**

**Special Summon 2 Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters From your hand. Their effects are negated.**

"Come forth Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard!"

**Swamp Battleguard - ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LV5 Warrior / Effect - EARTH**

**This card gains 500 ATK for each "Lava Battleguard" you control.**

**Lava Battleguard - ATK 1550 DEF 1800 LV5 Warrior / Effect - EARTH**

**This card gains 500 ATK for each "Swamp Battleguard" you control.**

Both Battleguard warriors were falling down the side of the castle, but it seemed they weren't there for long as they disappeared and were replaced with something much bigger. "With your mighty club and your sharp claws, we can cut through your foes! Battleguard King!"

**Battleguard King - ATK 3000 DEF 1100 LV8 Warrior / Effect - EARTH**

**If this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Battleguard" monster: You can activate this effect; this card can make a second attack on 1 monster during each Battle Phase.**

"Here it is! This is Ishijima's Ace Monster!" Yuya and his Hippo had stopped running as Yuya looked at Ishijima's new monster. "You can't run away from me. King, attack his hippo!" But Yuya seemed to have something planned as he found a card by a bush. "Lucky! I found an Action Card! Avoid!" Yuya activated the Action Card to his duel disk and it avoided the monster's attack as the Hippo did a barrel roll. Roxas snapped his fingers and said, _'So that's what Action Cards do! It's used in a field where the monsters can be alongside you in battle. Now I get it!'_

**Avoid - Action Spell**

**Target 1 attacking monster on the field; negate that monster's attack.**

Yuya then went to the path where he last saw many other Action Cards. Ishijima looked a little annoyed, but he announced, "When Battleguard King was tributed by Battleguard monsters, he can attack twice!" Yuya's eyes widened as he said, "What? Twice?" Battleguard King slammed at where he thought Yuya and his Hippo were, but Ishijima then saw them running away out of the cloud smoke. "Phew, just made it! I activated the Action Card, Miracle!"

**Miracle - Action Spell**

**Target 1 monster on the field; that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also halve any battle damage either player takes from attacks involving that monster.**

**Yuya - 2900**

"Oh well, I set a card down and end my turn". A face down was shown but disappeared a second later.

**Yuya's Turn**

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya drew his card high up and looked at it, he drew the card, Odd-Eyes Dragon. "Got it!" He got his Hippo to a ledge and someone was filming at where Yuya was calling. "Now your attention please! Performapal Hip Hippo can count as two Tributes for a Tribute Summon!" The Hippo was dashing off the ledge Yuya was on. "I sacrifice my Hippo for a Tribute Summon!" The Hippo disappeared like the Battleguards did for King. "Please welcome him!" Yuya grabbed the clown clothes he had and took them off to see his the clothes he was wearing earlier. "Today's main star is a very rare and strange dragon with heterochromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

**Odd-Eyes Dragon - ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LV7 Dragon / Effect - DARK**

**If this card destroys an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK.**

_'Odd-Eyes Dragon? He looks amazing!'_ Roxas was amazed at this new monster, he was admiring the dual coloured eyes he had. Yuya hopped on his back and said, "The fun has just began!" Everyone was applauding and Yuya added, "Now I activate Wonder Balloons!"

**Wonder Balloons - Continuous Spell**

**You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; place 1 counter on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses 1000 ATK for each counter that was on this card, until the end of this turn.**

"Oh look at this! Yuya is grabbing Action Cards and using them for his spell!" Like the Announcer explained, Yuya was grabbing Action Cards and putting them to his Graveyard slot to use Wonder Balloons effect. "Take flight, Wonder Balloons!" Yuya send three cards to the grave, so Battleguard King loses all of his attack points.

**Battleguard King - 0 ATK**

The audience were applauing and Yuya looked like he was enjoying every moment of it. "Let's go Odd-Eyes! When Odd-Eyes attacks a level 5 or higher monster, half of its attack will become extra damage!" Ishijima gasped as he knew that this would be a one-turn kill. "Go Odd-Eyes! Spiral Flame!" The flames hit the now covered balloon Battleguard, Roxas and Scrap King were on the edge of their seats, wondering if the attack went through. As the dust cloud cleared, Balloon Battleguard King was still there.

Ishijima was in a room with sweat on his forehead, there was a card glowing behind him. "I found an Action Card, the same one you used earlier! Miracle!" Roxas was chilled down a little, but was a little disappointed that Yuya couldn't win it.

**Ishijima - 2750**

"This is all there is to Yusho Sakaki's dueling! I activate the trap card, Battleguard Rage!" Ishijima was coming down the castle and decided to stay on Battleguard King's right hand.

**Battleguard Rage - Continuous Trap**

**When you take battle damage: Activate this card by targeting 1 "Battleguard" monster you control. It gains 2000 ATK. Monsters destroyed by battle with it are returned to the hand instead of going to the Graveyard. When that monster leave the field, destroy this card.**

"I target Battleguard King and his attack goes up to 2000!" Yuya clenches his teeth and says, "I end my turn". The Wonder Balloons effect wore off as the balloons burst and the King's attack power increased.

**Battleguard King - 5000 ATK**

**Ishijima's Turn**

_'No wonder this guy is a Pro-Duelist, he's got Yuya on the ropes!'_ Ishijima was looking down at Yuya. "Now, battle!" Yuya reacted to this and started to run to find a Action Card. "There's no running from me! King attack Odd-Eyes!" Yuya was about to reach a Action Card that was on a tree, but Odd-Eyes got slammed and Yuya was rolling away due to the impact.

**Yuya - 400**

"Battleguard Rage's effect activates which puts that monster to your hand!" Yuya had no choice but to put Odd-Eyes back into his hand. "Then I activate Battleguard Magic!"

**Battleguard Magic - Quick-Play Spell**

**When a monster is returned to the hand: Gain Life Points equal to half of its ATK.**

**Ishijima - 4000**

"Battleguard King can only attack monsters twice in a row. Looks like you have another chance, I set a card and end. Now draw your next card or will you run like a coward, just like your Father did?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yuya's Turn<strong>

"No! I won't-" Yuya wanted to continue, but he thought to himself, _'But all I got in my hand are monsters... what should I do? So standing in for my Dad was impossible after all...'_ Yuya looked like he was about to cry, but he remembered something his Father said to him. _"When you feel like crying, just laugh. If you swing forward, you'll always swing back. If you curl up because of fear..."_ Yuya got up and said to himself to finish his Father's saying. "...you won't be able to do anything. If you want to win, bring out your courage and..." Yuya looked up and added, "Step Foward!"

**(Playing "Swing! Pendulum of the Souls!" from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

It was then that something changed. Yuya's pendant was swinging as Yuya was drawing his card. "Swing Pendulum! Further and even further!" As Yuya draw his card, his pendant started glowing and three of Yuya's cards were glowing white. Yuya gasped as the three cards changed, but the glow changed Yuya from shocked and surprised to a more confident person.

_'What's with this sudden change? This energy wasn't like before!'_ It was then Roxas saw and heard something new. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician and the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician! Setting the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed the two Magicians on each end of his duel disk and the word 'PENDULUM' was shown between them. Then two blue beams of light were shown and in the beams were the two magicians, they flew up until they stopped and a number was shown below them. Timegazer had a 8 and Stargazer had a 1.

"With this, I'm able to summon monsters between level 2 to 7 at the same time!" Roxas and Scrap King's eyes widened. _'Well, this is new'_. Scrap King added, _"True to that"_. Yuya continued on. "Swing, Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arc of light on the skies! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A beautiful scene was unfolding, in the middle of the two Magicians was a spiral which was where three coloured beams came out of. One was light blue, one lime green and lastly red, the beams showed three different monsters. "Performapal Whip Snake! Performapal Sword Fish! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

**Stargazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LV5 Sc1 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set the card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated or the rest of this turn.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster.**

**Timegazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 600 LV3 Sc8 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect.**

**Performapal Whip Snake - ATK 1700 DEF 900 LV4 Reptile / Effect - EARTH**

**Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; switch its current ATK and DEF until the End Phase.**

**Performapal Sword Fish - ATK 600 DEF 600 LV2 Fish / Effect - WATER**

**Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses ATK equal to this card's ATK.**

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LV7 Sc4 Dragon / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damageyou take from a battle involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.**

**Monster Effect: If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.**

Everyone in the audience was silent, but also shocked. Roxas was watching with a smile as he was admiring all of the monsters Yuya had summoned. _'Now this is interesting! I gotta find out where he duels most of the time... I want to duel him!'_ Scrap King looked at Roxas and added, _"I know how you feel, but that change from his pendant... has it made this summon?"_

Roxas looked at Scrap King, wondering what he meant. But he was on to something, that pendant was glowing, plus Odd-Eyes didn't look the same as he did before. Roxas continued to watch the duel as he saw Yuya riding on Odd Eyes' back. "I activate Whip Snake's ability! Once per turn, I can switch the attack and defense of a monster!" Whip Snake glared at Battleguard King and it was kneeling down.

"Next, I activate Sword Fish's ability!" Sword Fish split into five fishes and struck around Battleguard King. "Once per turn, it can make a monster lose 600 more attack!" The swords glowed yellow and Battleguard King's attack points went down even further.

**Battleguard King - 500 ATK**

"Attack Odd-Eyes Dragon!" The coloured orbs that Odd-Eyes had on his horns started to glow, but it seemed Ishijima had something planned. "I won't let you! Trap card open, Battleguard Howling! When a 'Battleguard' monster I have is about to be destroyed by a monster, I can return that monster to your hand inflict and its attack to you!"

**Battleguard Howling - Normal Trap**

**When a "Battleguard" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the attacking monster; return that target to the hand, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's attack.**

Yuya pointed to Timegazer Magician and declared, "Timegazer's effect activates! Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster I control is targeted by a Trap, I can negate a Trap and place it face down! Inverse Gearwise!" The trap Ishijima was using reversed in time and was placed face-down like it never was activated. "If that can't work then..." Ishijima jumped at a nearby tree that had a Action Card sticking out, he activated it immediately. "Action Magic, Avoid!"

Yuya pointed to Stargazer Magician and also declared, "Stargazer's effect activates! Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster I control is targeted by a Spell, I can negate that Spell and place it face down! Horoscope Divination!" Ishijima's Avoid card got a big red x and was placed face down on the field. "He negated my spell too?" Ishijima then ran as he was hoping for a new Action Card, but Yuya was fast enough to get a attack. "It's time now, Odd-Eyes! Burn everything to cinders that your heterochromatic eyes catch a glimpse of!"

Odd-Eyes jumped high in the air and prepared for his attack, which was a dark red fire breath. "Spiraling Strike Burst!" The flames connected to Battleguard King and it was protecting itself with its club. "No, but I can still survive this..." Yuya then explained Odd-Eyes effect. "When Odd-Eyes attacks a level 5 or higher monster, all battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" The flame was more intense and it burned and destroyed Battleguard King. Ishijima was blown back from the impact and the battle damage he recieved dropped down to 0.

**Ishijima - 0**

**Yuya - 400**

* * *

><p>The boards displaying the two duelists showed Yuya's face and the word 'WIN' in red. The field disappeared with everyone not saying anything. Roxas was watching Yuya as he noticed something odd, he was looking up slightly, but he then broke his trance as he looked around him. Roxas using his chaos powers has noticed that the energy he had when he Pendulum Summoned was gone.<p>

_'Where did that energy go?'_ The audience started clapping a little, but it soon changed to a round of applause with people saying things like, 'l've never seen that before! It was so cool!' and 'Did you see that? Lots of monsters came out!' The Announcer who looked more excited than he was at the beginning of the duel, was shaking Yuya's hand. "Excellent! Congratulations! That was a spectacular duel you showed us! Could you tell us how you did that Pendulum Summon?"

Yuya looked confused at the Announcer and answered, "Huh? Pendulum Summon?" Roxas tilted his head in confusion at what Yuya said. _'He can't remember the summon? I guess that explains the energy drop...'_ Roxas got up from his sitting position and added, "Well, that settles it. I'm gonna find out where he duels and duel him there". Scrap King nodded and went back to his card to inform his friends, Roxas made one more look at Yuya and said to himself, _'See you soon Yuya...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, what a good start! I hope you enjoyed that and to everyone...<strong>_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_

_**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )**_


	2. A Mobian Ally

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Thank you for the review, Lugia20711! You are fantastic people for getting 21 views in just 24 hours and I hope you can review in the future.**_

_**Please read and review and enjoy! : )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - A Mobian Ally<strong>

After seeing enough, Roxas ran off the roof and hid beside a tree that was near the Entrance of the Arena. He then wore his goggles and stared at the Entrance, waiting for Yuya or any of his friends to appear. _"So we just stand here and watch?"_ Scrap King crossed his arms and stared at the Entrance along with Roxas. _'Well it's all we can do at the moment. Remember, we can't be seen and we have no idea where Yuya is going'_.

Scrap King unfolded his arms. _"I guess so. But do you know what his friends look like?"_ Roxas nodded his head and answered, _'No idea, but I would guess that they would mention Yuya's name or where he duels'_. Scrap King nodded, understanding Roxas' plan. It was the only plan they had without getting caught. As they were watching people walking by, most of them had smiles on their faces, but he then saw a group of people talking about Yuya.

One was a girl with pink hair in ponytails, one was wearing a white samurai suit with a red headband across his head, one was a man wearing a sports kit with a red flame design and lastly a woman who had blonde hair. The blonde-haired woman said to the others, "I got to go home and feed the pets, tell Yuya I'll see him at home". The woman walked away from the group with everyone waving at her.

The girl in ponytails said to the others, "Ok, let's go to You Show Duel School before the place is swarmed". The man in the sportswear nodded and added, "Indeed I must install the new Field Spell System, before your duel with Yuya". The group started to run and both Roxas and Scrap King watched them leave. _'You Show Duel School? Let's go find it, Scrap!'_ Scrap King nodded and disappeared back into the card, knowing that he was going to use his super speed. Without heistation, Roxas ran in the direction the group was going, but was on top of buildings to avoid detection. He jumped from roof to roof looking and eventually found a lone building with the words, 'You Show Duel School' in orange letters.

_'I guess this is it, but... how do I get inside?'_ As he looked for a passage inside, he noticed a lot of people coming towards the building. Roxas could tell that some of them were some of the fans that left the Arena, there was no doubt that they wanted to see Yuya's Pendulum Summon. _'Wait a sec, I could just teleport inside!' _Roxas went closer and looked through the front window, as he got a good look of the inside, Roxas summoned his Sword of Chaos and said, "Chaos Control!" In a flash, Roxas disappeared and reappeared inside.

"Yes! I'm in! Now I need a place to hide until the duel starts..." Roxas had a walk around and explored the rooms, the biggest room he saw was the Duel Field, which was a lot smaller to the Arena he was in before. The other three rooms were a Classroom, a Gym and a Break Room, holding some trophies. Roxas entered the Break Room and examined the trophies in the glass cabinet. Some of them were small enough to fit Roxas' hand around them, but the rest were quite big. Roxas looked at the biggest trophy and read the text, it said, 'Awarded to Yusho Sakaki, Duel Monsters Champion'.

"This must be the trophies Yuya's Father had won... I'm definately in the right place, but the question is what happened to him?" That was then that Roxas heard a door opening, with this reaction, Roxas went to the only safe place he knew, the roof. Using his speed, Roxas found the stairs and opened the door to the roof, as he shut the door behind him, Roxas made a sigh of relief. _"That... was close"_. Scrap King looked at Roxas as he was kneeling on the chicken wire fencing, Roxas looked at Scrap King. "Now we just wait for Yuya and the others to come... did you have a look around yourself, Scrap?"

Scrap King nodded with a smile. _"Yeah I did. Nice place isn't it?"_ Roxas agreed to that answer. "Not bad. At least it's cleaner than the Slifer Red Dorms and that Duel Field looked nice too". Roxas stretched his arms up in the air and was now waiting for everyone to come back, it was awkward for the both of them since they weren't talking much after that. But after what seemed like an hour, (but it was only 30 minutes) Roxas heard a voice, a familiar girl's voice. "Of course you can see the Pendulum Summon, but you have to sign up as a student if you want to see it!"

Roxas was curious as to who was saying that as he went closer and he noticed it was the girl with pink hair from before. Everyone was putting up their hands up as they were desperate to see Yuya's new summoning method. Roxas looked determined as he knew the duel would begin shortly, so he opened the door and made his way downstairs with his goggles on. As he got close to one of the doors to the Duel Field, he was listening to the voices inside, but did not open the door. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to my One Man Show!" But the pink-haired girl used a paper fan and whacked Yuya hard on the head.

"What are you doing Yuya? You need to concentrate!" Roxas then decided that this was getting them nowhere, so he opened the door and walked in, ignoring the stares. Looking at the other people, Roxas decided not to say anything as he didn't want anybody freaking out. When Roxas was standing in the perfect spot to duel, Yuya asked, "W-who are you? What are you?" Roxas didn't ask Yuya's question, but he got his duel disk ready. "Wait, y-you want to duel me?" Yuya asked as he pointed to himself.

Roxas slightly nodded 'yes' to respond to Yuya's question, but Yuya was having a hard time understanding how a creature like Roxas can duel. It was then a Field Spell was activated as both Roxas and Yuya found themselves in a grass plain, it was the Field Spell, Plain Plain. Roxas was looking around in wonder as Yuya looked questionably at Roxas, wondering how this creature would duel. Yuya snapped out of it as he said the Action Duel oath. "Duelists locked into battle! Kicking against the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution in dueling! Action DUEL!" The Action Cards skattered around the Plain Plain field.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas - 4000<strong>

**Yuya - 4000**

**Yuya's Turn**

Yuya smiled at his hand and announced, "I'll go first! I summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" A familiar pink hippo showed itself to the field.

**Performapal Hip Hippo - ATK 800 DEF 800 LV3 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for a Tribute Summon.**

"Players who go first can't attack on their first turn! I end my turn!" Yuya jumped onto the Hippo's back and was running to find Action Cards. Roxas smiled at this and drew his card to start his turn.

**Roxas' Turn**

Roxas drew the Mobian, Jet. His hand contains Eggman Plan 2, Eggman Plan 6, Charmy, Power Ring and Bonus Ring. Roxas looked at Jet and immediately summoned him to the field in attack mode.

**Jet – ATK 900 DEF 1300 LV3 Winged-Beast / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn during either player's turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defence Position.**

Roxas looked at Jet and spoke to him thoughtfully, _'Okay Jet, time to use your ability on Hip Hippo'_. Jet looked at Roxas, he nodded and obeyed him. Jet used his board to get close to Hippo and waved his board to blow some wind onto Hippo, Hippo disappeared, but his card was now face-down and as this happened, Yuya fell off and tumbled forward. "W-what did you do? Where did Hippo go?" Roxas pointed at the face-down card at where Hippo was, but he then showed his arm at Jet and Jet attacked the face-down monster with his board.

Yuya was reacting to this as he found a nearby Action Card. "Action Magic, Avoid!"

**Avoid - Action Spell**

**Target 1 attacking monster on the field; negate that monster's attack.**

Jet missed his attack as part of the card's effect. Roxas grabbed the two trap cards from his hand and placed them face-down.

**Yuya's Turn**

Yuya studied his opponent as he saw the two face-downs that he placed down, Yuya was quite amazed that this creature could duel. Yuya was about to draw his card, but he heard an encore from the Audience, they were chanting, "Pendulum! Pendulum! Pendulum!" They continued chanting and Yuya drew his card, he smiled at it as it was Timegazer Magician. _'It's here! But I can't remember how I did it...I did watch the duel earlier...'_ Yuya grabbed Timegazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from his hand and held them for everyone to see.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, setting the Pendulum Scale!" Like in the previous duel, the monsters were on each end of the duel disk and two blue beams were on either side of Yuya. But instead of the two Magicians he had before, one was Timegazer with a 8 below it, while the other was Odd-Eyes with a 4 below it. The crowd were chanting louder as they saw this, as they cheered for Yuya. "Pendulum! Pendulum! Pendulum!"

**Timegazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 600 LV3 Sc8 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect.**

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LV7 Sc4 Dragon / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damageyou take from a battle involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.**

**Monster Effect: If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.**

Yuya was watching them as they kept chanting, 'Pendulum'. "Let's go! I summon out my monsters!" Everyone was watching in silence as they awaited for the monsters to be summoned. But those monsters were never summoned, as there was a message on Yuya's duel disk saying 'Error'. "What's going on? Sword Fish, Whip Snake, go out like a bang like you did before!" Yuya tried to place the two monsters on his duel disk, but it kept saying 'Error'. "Why aren't they summoned? I put the Pendulum Cards in the right place!"

Roxas looked at the two Pendulum Monsters as he noticed something off. Before, Yuya had Timegazer and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scales, but he saw Odd-Eyes with a 4 below it. Roxas then recalled what Yuya explained when he first Pendulum Summoned...

**Flashback**

_"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician and the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician! Setting the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed the two Magicians on each end of his duel disk and the word 'PENDULUM' was shown between them. Then two blue beams of light were shown and in the beams were the two magicians, they flew up until they stopped and a number was shown below them. Timegazer had a 8 and Stargazer had a 1._

_"With this, I'm able to summon monsters between level 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya continued on. "Swing, Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arc of light on the skies! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A beautiful scene was unfolding, in the middle of the two Magicians was a spiral which was where three coloured beams came out of. One was light blue, one lime green and lastly red, the beams showed three different monsters. "Performapal Whip Snake! Performapal Sword Fish! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_

**Present**

_'That's it! He's got the scale wrong! That's why it doesn't work...'_ Yuya was looking down at his duel disk as he too was trying to remember what happened before. _'C'mon brain, think... when I did it last time... well... Ishijima got rid of my Odd-Eyes, then I was in a pinch of trouble...'_ Yuya then realised something as he added in his mind, _'That's right, a pinch! I guess it only happens in a tight situation... that's classic!'_ Yuya then smiled, as he knew what to do. "And with that, I end my turn. Now I don't know who or what you are, but I want you to attack me!"

Roxas titled his head in confusion as he wondered what Yuya was planning. "I don't want you to hold anything back, give it everythng you got!" After hearing this, Roxas smiled and drew his next card, he drew Elemental Hero Mobian, Scrap King. _'Scrap King! Wanna join the party?'_ Scrap King's voice echoed in Roxas' mind as he replied, _"Sure thing! Bring it on!"_ Roxas wasted no time as he summoned Scrap King straight away.

**Elemental Hero Mobian Scrap King – 1500 ATK 1000 DEF LV4 Warrior / Effect – WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you have a Mobian-Type monster on the field. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card, if you do, you can Special Summon 1 'Mobian' monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard that has a WIND Attribute. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the total number of 'Mobian' monsters x 400 (Not including this card).**

As Scrap King showed himself, he activated his ability immediately and summoned Tails beside him.

**Tails – ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.**

Scrap King whispered to Tails as he didn't want to be heard by anyone. _"You've got to activate your ability, to summon Sonic out. We need to finish this duel"_. Tails understood and used his ability to bring Sonic in the battle, Sonic was then summoned as he looked at his opponent with a small smirk.

**Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

_'Now Yuya, I hope you're ready, 'cause here I come!'_ Roxas looked at Jet and pointed at the face-down Hip Hippo, like before, Jet used his board to attack the card, it was then destroyed.

**Sonic - 2SC**

**Scrap King - 0SC**

**Tails - 0SC**

**Jet - 1SC**

Roxas then looked at Sonic, then pointed at Yuya. Sonic used his spin dash and hit Yuya on his chest, Yuya fell back from the attack, but he got up easily and said, "Bring it!" The crowds were cheering as they were awaiting the Pendulum Summon, but Roxas told Scrap King, _'Time to get him Scrap! Attack with Cosmic Slash!'_ Scrap King prepared his sword as he was about to slash at Yuya and Yuya now thought that it was the perfect time to do a Pendulum Summon. "Okay, now I'm in trouble. Now I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya tried to Pendulum Summon Whip Snake and Sword Fish, but like before, an 'Error' showed on the duel disk. Yuya was sent back from the attack as he hit one of the trees behind him.

**Yuya - 0**

**Roxas - 4000**

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent, as they were shocked about not seeing a Pendulum Summon. Roxas grabbed a notebook that he kept inside one of his boots, it was the oddest place to have one true, but it was very handy for tight situations. With the pen that was with the notepad, Roxas wrote down a message and rip the paper out to give to Yuya. Roxas put away the notepad and walked closer to Yuya, Yuya was rubbing his back a little, but he looked up and saw Roxas. "Who are you?" Roxas said nothing, but he gave the note to Yuya and walked away.<p>

Yuya watched Roxas as he left the Duel Field and closed the door behind him, but he looked at the note Roxas gave him. It read:

_Meet me on the roof in 15 minutes. Just you, we need to talk._

Yuya looked a little confused at the note, but he got up and the pink-haired girl went to see him and asked, "Who was that, Yuya? What does that say?" Yuya looked at the girl and answered, "I don't know Yuzu, it just says to meet it on the roof by myself in fifteen minutes". Yuzu grabbed the note and read it herself. "What if that thing is leading you into a trap?" Yuya answered, "I'm not sure, but I need to know what that creature's monsters were".

**Meanwhile on the Roof...**

Roxas was waiting by the chicken wire fencing, watching the sun and the city landscape. With the note, it wouldn't be long until Yuya meets him, so he wanted to keep quiet and wait patiently. It was then he heard the door opening, but he didn't want to turn around until Yuya asked a question. Yuya slowly walked closer to Roxas and was cautious as to what this creature could do. "So, you wanted to talk?"

Roxas moved his head slightly to the right, listening to Yuya's question, but he then turned around and he was looking at Yuya, face-to-face. "I have a propersition to make". Yuya looked at him oddly as he heard the creature talk, but Roxas continued. "I want to teach you how to Pendulum Summon". Yuya's eyes widened in surprise, this creature who he just barely met was going to teach him how to Pendulum Summon? "Really? You want to help me? Why?" Roxas thought it was the best time to take off his goggles, so he took them off and left them hanging on his neck.

Roxas opened his eyes and answered, "Because I like the way you duel Yuya, you bring a smile to my face and knowing that you need help with your new summoning method, I wanna be your friend and ally". Yuya was a little surprised at what Roxas looked like, but it was nice to know that he had a fan who likes his Entertainment Dueling, even if that fan wasn't human. "Okay sure, but I want to know, who or what are you?" Roxas smiled and introduced himself. "The name's Aero and I'm a Mobian, a Mobian Hawk to be precised".

Yuya questioned, "A Mobian...Hawk?" Aero nodded and added, "That's right and if you're wondering, all of the monsters in my Deck are all Mobians". Yuya nodded in understanding, but he had many questions to ask. "If you're going to teach me Pendulum Summoning, what do you want?" Aero answered, "Just one thing, I need a place to live". Yuya looked confused at Aero and a little sad for him. "You don't have a home?" Aero nodded and replied, "No I don't. I explore a lot and try and hide since people are not used to the likes of me".

Yuya understood as he shook his head and explained, "I know how you feel, I've been living with a mask of a clown for the past five years when my Dad disappeared". Aero knew it was time to change the subject and he got his duel disk ready. "I would like to know more about your Dad, but let's sort out this summoning first, shall we?" Yuya prepared his duel disk and replied, "Let's do this! Duel!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for all of your support everyone! I hope this is okay to everyone and if there is something wrong with it, please tell me.<strong>_

_**Happy New Year!**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_

_**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )**_


	3. Housewarming

_**Wow, wasn't episode 39 of Arc-V good or what? I thought this sort of thing would happen, considering Yu-Gi-Oh. You have Yugi who has Yami (or Atem), Jaden had the Supreme King, Yusei had the Crimson Dragon, Yuma had Astral or the Zexal Forms and now, Yuya is possessed either by Yuto or Dark Rebellion or even that same force which made Yuya Pendulum Summon in the first episode.**_

_**I was both scared and excited about what's to come for the series. But anyway, here's the next chapter. It's just a heartwarming Aero / Yuya friendship chapter.**_

_**Enjoy! Please read and review. : )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Housewarming<strong>

The 'test' duel between Yuya and Aero was going well, until Yuya tried to Pendulum Summon. But like in their previous duel, it failed with an error on Yuya's duel disk. "Why does it keep saying 'error'?" Aero smiled and explained what Yuya did wrong. "This is exactly what happened in our previous duel. Yuya, what you did wrong is that you got the scale wrong". Yuya questioned Aero. "Scale?" Aero nodded and explained. "When you Pendulum Summoned before, did you see a number below the magicians?"

Yuya thought hard about what Aero said, when he watched the duel between him and Ishijima. He seemed to notice that when he Pendulum Summoned, there was some sort of number below them. "Yes! I do remember! I used Timegazer and Stargazer!" Yuya realising this, decided that he wanted to start again and try again. "I get it now! Can we start again?" Aero smiled. "Sure thing Yuya! Let's see if you can get it this time". Yuya pressed the reset button on his duel disk, while Aero took the deck out, since his duel disk was an older model.

Yuya and Aero shuffled their decks and drawn their five cards, Aero looked at Yuya. "Do you have Stargazer and Timegazer in your hand?" Yuya looked at his hand and answered Aero's question. "Yes I do! Let's try this again!" Yuya picked two cards from his hand and showed them to Aero. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician and the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician! Setting the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed the two Magicians on each end of his duel disk and the word 'PENDULUM' was shown between them. Then two blue beams of light were shown and in the beams were the two magicians, they flew up until they stopped and a number was shown below them. Timegazer had a 8 and Stargazer had a 1.

"Come forth my monsters!" Just like what happened in the Strong Ishijima duel, a spiral was shown between the two magicians and three different coloured beams came out of it. One was lime green, one was light blue and the other was red. "Performapal Whip Snake! Performapal Sword Fish! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes gave a roar at its entrance and Aero had a big smile on his face. "You did it Yuya! You made the perfect Pendulum Summon!" Yuya looked up at his magicians and the other monsters around him.

"I...I did it?" Yuya was too overshocked to say anything, but Aero helped him out. "Well, I done it. I helped you with Pendulum Summoning, now... do you have any room at your place?" Yuya who had just got over the shock, didn't realise that Aero was asking a question. "Huh? Sorry, did you say something?" Aero smiled as Yuya looked lost. "Is your successful Pendulum Summon getting to you? I asked you, 'Do you have any room at your place?'" Yuya answered, "Uh... yeah. I think so..." Aero hugged and added, "Great! Looks like we get to be roomates!"

Yuya smiled at Aero, he was overjoyed to have a friend like Aero. Yuya was still amazed how someone like him could duel, but he was curious about how easily Aero could trust him. "Okay then, let's go to my place. My mom always welcomes guests". Aero smiled and replied, "Great, lead the way". So along the way to Yuya's house, Yuya was asking more questions to Aero. But Aero suggeted to ask questions in his house instead as he was hungry. As they reached the front door, Yuya warned Aero.

* * *

><p>"My mom likes to take care of stray animals and if she sees you-" Aero held his hand as he knew what Yuya was going to say. "Don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut, for now, you're the only one I'm talking to since you are the only one I trust". Aero put his goggles on and Yuya opened the door with his house keys he kept in his pocket. "Mom! I'm home!" They both entered and they were in a large room which was both the living room and the kitchen. Aero looked around as he was admiring the design and the comfort of Yuya's house, but he was slightly confused when he saw a metal pole close to him.<p>

"I use that to get down from my room quickly". Aero didn't make a sound, but nodded as he understood. "Oh, who is this Yuya?" Both Aero and Yuya looked at who was asking that question. It was a woman with blonde hair in a ponytail, she had green eyes and was wearing a green top and cream trousers. "Mum, this is my new friend Aero". Yuya's Mum looked at the Mobian Hawk, confused. To avoid further confusion, Aero walked up the stairs and explored the rooms upstairs. "Yuya, what is he exactly?"

Yuya looked at Aero, then at his mum Yoko. "Aero is a Mobian Hawk, he told me himself and he's a bit shy to talk to others". Yuya looked up to see Aero walking into his bedroom. "I'll talk to him a bit more..." Yuya was about to walk away, but Yoko stopped him and asked Yuya, "When dinner is ready, could you tell your friend that he is free to talk to me anytime?" Yuya turned around to see his Mother's face. "Sure Mom, I'll be sure to tell him".

Meanwhile with Aero, he was exploring the three rooms upstairs while Yuya explained the situation. Aero found Yuya's bedroom, due to the circus balls that were left in the room and he found a poster by his bed. The poster showed a man wearing a top hat, he had brown eyes and he had a coat on that a ringmaster would wear. _'Is this Yuya's Father?'_ Aero didn't know how long he was looking at the picture, but he heard Yuya. "That's my Dad, he disappeared three years ago. He was supposed to duel Strong Ishijima, but he never showed up and I haven't seen him since that day".

"Wow, at least you have a Mom and a Dad. My parents are dead, died when I was just two". Yuya looked shooked, but sad at Aero. "I'm so sorry, Aero". Aero cheered Yuya up by smiling at him. "Don't be. My friends are family to me, including you Yuya". Yuya blushed a little, but then he wanted to start asking Aero some questions as he sat on his bed. "Where do Mobians come from? I've never heard of them before..." Aero smiled and answered, "Mobians come from this planet..." Aero showed Yuya his Field Spell card, Mobius. "...Mobius. A planet just like Earth, but with more creatures like me".

Yuya was a little confused as he said, "You mean... you're an alien?" Aero wasn't sure on how to answer that question as he was unsure, but he answered, "You could say that, but not like harmful aliens that have ray guns and UFOs. There are humans on Mobius, just not as many as Earth has, so the blunt answer is yes". Yuya looked down as he added, "So we're not really alone are we?" Aero wasn't sure if he heard that question right. "You mean like humans aren't the only species in the whole galaxy?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad that one alien is my friend". Yuya looked up at Aero with a smile, Aero smiled too as he was happy to hear what Yuya had said. "Next question Yuya? You must have lots of questions for me". Yuya asked, "Why does your duel disk look like that?" Aero raised a brow as he thought that was a random question and not about himself. "Well... to put it simply, I've got this way of traveling to different worlds or to different times and this duel disk came from the first of my travels".

Yuya looked at Aero questionably. "So where or when did you go to get that duel disk?" Aero looked at the duel disk as he remembered getting it in a duel. It was dark grey, but it had a marine blue edge and it was also blue where the deck and Extra Deck go. "I got this in a duel when I first arrived in Satellite, it seems to work here which is great". Yuya looked at the duel disk, then at Aero. "I never heard of this 'Satellite'". Aero shook his head and wanted to change the subject. "In Mobius, there is this energy that is contained in seven particular Emeralds and this energy is what I use to travel places. It's called, Chaos Energy".

"Chaos Energy?" Aero nodded and explained the details of this particular energy. "It's a little hard to explain but, Chaos Energy is contained in everyone's bodies, but it depends on how these people act or if they used this energy often. With Chaos Energy, you can make knifes out of that same energy, you can teleport, make a big explosion, heal cuts or wounds and with the seven coloured Emeralds, known as the Chaos Emeralds, you can become a powerful being for a small amount of time".

Yuya looked at Aero's eyes, confused yet interested. "Chaos Energy can do all that? How much energy do I have?" Aero studied Yuya's body as he was detecting any Chaos Energy. "You have a bit, but it's just one tenth of the amount that I have. Don't worry about it, this energy is completely harmless to your body". Yuya was looking at his body, wondering where that energy had come from. Aero looked at the Pendulum Pendent Yuya was wearing and wondered in his mind. _'Most of the Chaos Energy is in that pendant... just where did he get it from?'_ Yuya stopped looking at his body and was concerned about Aero as he stared at the pendant.

"What's wrong Aero?" Aero stopped staring at the pendant and looked at Yuya. "Did your Dad give you that pendant?" Yuya looked at the pendant as it gleamed from the sunlight, the pendant was a pair of dragon wings crossing each other and the gem was turquoise in colour. "Yeah, it was time I was qualified to the Junior Championship when I was eight. Now it's a reminder to keep entertaining people with my dueling". Aero smiled as he was agreeing with Yuya, Duel Monsters should be played fairly and for fun, not to hurt people or use it for war.

"I feel the same way Yuya, I met a couple of duelists who either don't play fair or try to hurt others, but I stop them with my own dueling". Yuya smiled and replied, "We seem to have a bit in common...oh, my Mom said that you don't have to hide around her. You can talk to her anytime you like". Aero looked at the bedroom door and added, "That's nice of her..." Aero sniffed as he smelt something good. "...wait, is she cooking dinner?" Yuya had also smelt what Aero was smelling and he too smelt something good. "Dinner must be very soon then, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Aero nodded and made his way down the stairs, while Yuya used the pole to go down. When they both reached the kitchen, there was a table full of dishes and bowls, filled with food such as fish, rice and dumplings. Aero sniffed and the lovely smell he smelt upstairs was a lot stronger. "This smells great!" Aero realised that he made a mistake, but Yoko heard him speak. "It's a pleasure to cook for all three of us, let us eat!" Everyone sat down in their seats and Yoko included, "Help yourself to what you can eat, Aero".<p>

Aero looked at Yoko with a smile, but then filled his plate with food. He picked a couple of dumplings and spooned some rice and sauce. As Aero was eating, Yuya was curious about something. "Do Mobians eat what we eat?" Aero answered once he finished chewing. "Yeah, pretty much. Mobians eat what humans eat really, a friend of mine named Sonic is addictive to chilli dogs". Yuya tilted his head. "Chilli dogs? What are they?" Aero smirked a little. "Chilli dogs are basically hot dogs with chilli sauce on top".

Both Yuya and Aero talked about what they said at the bedroom to Yoko and they soon finished their dinners. Aero insisted on cleaning the dishes, but Yoko said that she could handle it herself. Aero wasn't sure as he kept asking, but Yoko turned to Aero and said, "Go and get settled in Yuya's room, I'll take care of everything here". Aero was about to head to Yuya's room, but Yoko added, "Aero, I'm glad you're living with us, even if you come from a far away place". Aero smiled and replied, "Thanks! I'll protect Yuya no matter what, trust me".

With this thought in his mind, Aero was setting up his bed which was a spare sleeping bag, but Aero didn't mind it as he slept in worse places before. "Do you miss your friends Mobius?" Aero looked at Yuya as he too was getting ready for sleep. "No, because the monsters in my deck are my friends. Wanna see?" Aero passed the deck to Yuya, he looked at the deck and noticed some of the monsters Aero used in their previous duel. "Elemental Hero Mobian Scrap King?" Aero smiled. "Yeah, that's Scrap. We've been friends for about a year now".

"How old are you exactly?" Aero had to figure out his age, since the time zone was a lot different in Mobius. "In human years, I'm nineteen, but in mobian years, I'm ten". Yuya gave back Aero his deck and added, "So you're a couple of years older than me?" Aero was curious about Yuya's age. "How old are you". Yuya answered simply, "Fourteen". Aero smiled as he replied, "Yep, older than you..." Aero raised his left arm up, ready for a handshake and added, "... let's be brothers, Yuya".

Yuya was surprised as he heard this, it's been less than a day and Aero taught him how to Pendulum Summon and become his friend. Now, he was suggesting to become someone closer to Yuya, being an older brother. "Alright Aero, brothers it is. But don't pick on me just because your older than me!" Aero was laughing, but he covered himself inside the sleeping bag and laid down, ready to go to sleep. "Let's get some sleep Yuya, night". Aero closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Yuya was going to reply, but Aero was sound asleep and just decided to tuck himself in the duvets. _'See you tomorrow... brother'_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I liked that ending. : ) I feel happy with this and please review.<strong>_

_**BlueYusei :D**_

_**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )**_


	4. Dark Town's Prison Tower

_**Hey everyone! Still haven't got a freakin' job X( But I can be patient. One day, I'll get something. I've made a picture of myself in a Yu-Gi-Oh style, but it isn't fantastic. I'll get it on Deviantart at some point. I tried to make this chapter as small as possible, but it still seems large with just under 8,000 words... (Well, it's better than 11,000 geez) This is basically the duel between Sawatari and Yuya.**_

**_Yu-Gi-Oh talk now. Next episode looks exciting! Yuya finally gets a chance to see Shun, but only to see crazy Sora again. It was quite nice to see Yuya summon Dark Rebellion without getting power washed, but I do miss that. Oh well, I do like Yuya riding Dark Rebellion too, that was pretty cool. I hope Shun gives Yuya his answers he's looking for._**

**_Please review and enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Dark Town's Prison Tower<strong>

**(Playing "New Potential" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 2)**

The morning sun rays beamed through Yuya's bedroom and as Aero noticed this, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up from his sleeping bag. Aero was about to stretch his arms, but he noticed Yuya waking up too. "Morning Yuya". Yuya opened his eyes slowly and groggily saw his Mobian 'brother'. "Morning Aero, nice sleep?" Aero smiled. "Yeah, slept like a brick". Aero got up and was about to go downstairs for breakfast, but Yuya asked a question. "Are the gloves and shoes the only thing you wear?"

Aero was a little embarassed by that question, but Yuya made a good point. Ever since Aero first arrived on Mobius, he has been wearing the gloves and shoes except for when he's in his normal human self. As a human, he wears a red leather jacket, black jeans and the trainers and fingerless gloves he's wearing. "To be honest, yes. But some Mobians wear very little clothing such as this". Yuya tilted his head as he asked generously, "Do you need any clothes?" Aero was quite touched with Yuya's kindness, but he shook his head. "I'm alright, but thanks for asking".

As Aero left the room, Yuya was confused, but curious about his guest. Aero wasn't human true, but just talking to him made Aero more human than he is and there was last night, where they had that conversation.

**Flashback**

_"How old are you exactly?" Aero had to figure out his age, since the time zone was a lot different in Mobius. "In human years, I'm nineteen, but in mobian years, I'm ten". Yuya gave back Aero his deck and added, "So you're a couple of years older than me?" Aero was curious about Yuya's age. "How old are you?" Yuya answered simply, "Fourteen". Aero smiled as he replied, "Yep, older than you..." Aero raised his left arm up, ready for a handshake and added, "... let's be brothers, Yuya"._

_Yuya was surprised as he heard this, it's been less than a day and Aero taught him how to Pendulum Summon and become his friend. Now, he was suggesting to become someone closer to Yuya, being an older brother. "Alright Aero, brothers it is. But don't pick on me just because your older than me!" Aero was laughing, but he covered himself inside the sleeping bag and laid down, ready to go to sleep. "Let's get some sleep Yuya, night". Aero closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Yuya was going to reply, but Aero was sound asleep and just decided to tuck himself in the duvets. 'See you tomorrow... brother'._

**Present**

_'Brothers huh? It seems quite fast, but does he want to become more than friends with me?'_ As Yuya was getting his clothes on, he added in his mind, _'Maybe I should introduce him to my friends after school...'_ Once Yuya changed his clothes, he went down the pole to see his Mom, Yoko making pancakes with Aero eating two of them. Yuya quickly sat down and as soon as Yoko placed a plate with two panakes on it, Yuya started eating it. After he finished a mouthful, Yuya asked, "I've got school today, so what are you gonna do until I finish, Aero?"

_'That's a good question...'_ Aero looked at Yuya. "I'm not sure actually, maybe explore the city a bit". Yuya almost dropped his fork as he realised the danger. "But, won't people see you?" Yoko nodded and added, "Yuya's right. What if someone saw you?" Aero smiled as he knew what to do. "That part won't be hard. I managed to watch the entirety of Yuya's duel with Strong Ishijima and get to You Show Duel School without anyone noticing". Yuya looked at Aero oddly as he was curious about that statement.

"Wait, you saw my duel with Strong? You never mentioned that! How did you see my duel then?" Aero chuckled slightly, but he answered, "You ain't gonna believe this but, I was on the roof". Yuya and Yoko were both shocked and surprised. "What?! The roof? How did you get up there?" Aero tapped his beak gently and said, "Secret. Now eat up, we don't want the pancakes getting cold". Yuya nodded as he and Aero were finishing their pancakes. Yuya finished first and said goodbye to Aero and his mom.

* * *

><p>Yoko asked, "Would you like any more pancakes, Aero?" Aero shook his head. "No thanks, Yoko". Aero was about to leave the house through the back door, but he looked back at Yoko who had something to say. "Aero, I just want to say thank you for becoming friends with Yuya. He seems to like you more, since you first met each other. Although I have to ask, what interested you to become friends with him?" Aero looked away as he was thinking of an answer. "As a guess, I think it's because he has a kind heart, with the potential to entertain others. He even brought a smile to my face with his dueling and I feel like I could learn that from him".<p>

Yoko was nodding at Aero's answer and she said with a smile, "Well, have a nice day Aero. Stay safe". Aero looked at her with a smile. "Sure, see you before dinner". Once Aero was outside, Aero quickly checked around him to see if anyone was nearby. Luckily, he was in an alleyway, so he saw no one and he nodded to himself as he started his plan. Aero opened his right hand a little and in a small flash of white, a sword appeared, but its appearance didn't look like any old sword.

It looked like some sort of weapon or key. The handle had a frame shaped like a tombstone and in the middle of the frame was a spongy textured handle, connecting the top and bottom of the frame that was coloured orange and mostly white. There was a small green gem on the top of the handle and on the corners of the frame were small curved points that looked like it was used for decorations. The blade was blue near the handle, but it was gradually becoming red at the end and there were also rings attached to the blade. At the end of the blade was a swirl, but it has curved spikes on the outside of the swirl.

"Long time no see, eh Sword of Chaos? Time to become human..." Aero closed his eyes and his body was glowing white as his body was becoming taller. As the body stopped glowing, a human replaced the Mobian. This human was in his late teens, around 18 or 20. He has a red leather jacket with slate trimmings and a collar, he has very slight dark blue trousers that just reaches the top of his trainers. His hair is black and spiky at the back of his head, but the rest of his hair is down and short. What was kept the same that him and Aero have is the black fingerless gloves with two light blue gems on the seams and the black trainers with a marine blue sole.

The human looked at himself and sighed. "It's been a while since I was my normal self... time to stick as Roxas for a while". Roxas left the alleyway and started exploring the city streets. It looked a lot like his home town back at Maxis, but he knew that this place was in the future, due to the advanced technology he's seen so far. "I said I was going to explore the city, but I didn't really think of what to do as an activity". Roxas stopped walking and was thinking of what to do than just walking around town.

* * *

><p><strong>(Playing "Busy Everyday Life" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)<strong>

"Maybe I should go where I first saw Yuya, at the highway. I get a nice view there and except for the cars driving by, it's quiet there". Roxas, using his fast speed, dashed all the way towards the highways. As Roxas stopped, he noticed that he didn't catch anyone's attention. Roxas was kneeling on the railing and was admiring the view he had, in front of him was the Arena that Yuya dueled in and on each side was different parts of the city with a couple of bridges connecting the both of them. _"Nice view"_.

Roxas looked to his left to see the Duel Spirit of Malice Rose, also admiring the view. "Why isn't everyone coming out?" After Roxas had said this, four other Duel Spirits joined Malice Rose. One was a black hedgehog which was Scrap, one was a light grey enhidna, one was a black hawk and the last one were a pair, two light green rabbits. The grey enhidna was concerned about why all of the Mobian Heroes were called out. _"Is there something going on, Roxas? Is there a strong duelist we need to beat?"_ Roxas smiled at the grey enhidna. "Relax Gleam, just taking a break. You guys deserve to be out of the cards once in a while". One of the rabbits was overjoyed.

_"Yay! Thanks Roxas!"_ Roxas smiled at the young male rabbit. "No problem, Gem". The black hawk and hedgehog nodded and Scrap added, _"Yeah, thanks a lot. I think we all need a rest"_. Roxas looked at the sky and the other green rabbit, who wasn't Gem joined him. "Hey Mimi, you look great". Mimi blushed and said, _"You look good too. Where's Yuya?"_ Roxas looked a Mimi. "He's at school at the moment. I've still got another few hours before he finishes". Malice Rose asked, _"So you're just going to stay here until then?"_ Roxas shrugged. "Guess so. Either that or stalk Yuya".

The black hawk called out, _"I call on the second option!"_ Roxas looked at the black hawk. "Really Crow? Do you think that's a good idea? I mean sure we haven't got any plans on what to do next, but I feel stalking Yuya would be a bad choice". Gem was disappointed to hear that answer. _"Aww, c'mon Roxas! It will be fun!"_ Roxas looked back at the Arena, deep in thought. Roxas nodded his head and came up with his answer. "Ok, we'll stalk Yuya. But all of us have got to hide. He doesn't know that I'm following him". The Elemental Heroes nodded their heads as they went back to their cards. Roxas decided to stay in his human form and started looking for the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later at the school...<strong>

The bells rang as it signaling the end of the day. Yuya and Yuzu were walking out slowly towards the entrance. "So this Aero guy is staying with you? What did he want to talk about?" Yuya answered as he was looking at Yuzu. "He said he wanted to teach me Pendulum Summon. I wasn't sure why at first, but he said he liked the way that I dueled and wanted to help me. Maybe you'll get to see him when he's ready to talk". Yuzu gave a little smile. "That would be great". Yuya then heard some people call his name. One was a bit chubby with shoes that looked like dinosaur's feet, one had short blue hair with a white collar shirt and a black vest over it and the third one was a girl with bright red hair.

"Oh it's you guys!" These three were younger students at You Show Duel School, there's the girl named Ayu, the chubby one, Futoshi and the newest member, Tatsuya. Futoshi looked really excited. "Yuya, I heard you done a Pendulum Summon! Hurry, show it to us!" Yuya smiled at them as he to was eager to Pendulum Summon again. "Alright! To You Show Duel School!" They started walking their way to the Duel School, but suddenly, three sticky rubber darts shot towards Yuya's face, but right between the eyes.

Yuzu looked at the darts confused. "W-what the?" A voice spoke up. "A triple bullseye! 150 points! Pretty good right?" Yuya looked at who said that puzzled. "B-Bullseye?" The guy who shot the darts got closer and added, "You're Yuya Sakaki, aren't you? I'm Shingo Sawatari from Class 1, pleased to meet you!" Shingo gently shook Yuya's hand for a handshake. "O-okay". Shingo let go and was congratulating Yuya. "I was watching on TV that duel you had against Strong Ishijima..." Shingo grabbed the darts and they weren't stuck to Yuya's face anymore.

"And you used the cards to create that Pendulum Summon! What were those cards called again?" Yuya answered for Shingo. "Pendulum Cards?" Shingo seemed pleased with that answer. "Yes! That's them! Of course, rare cards such as those belong to the strongest of duelists". Yuya seemed a bit touched by his words, but Yuzu snapped him out of it. "Yuya, shouldn't we get to the school and show that Pendulum Summon?" It seemed to have worked as Yuya remembered. "Oh yeah, of course!"

"Well I can help with that. I'm with LDS School and I have a reservation at the Centre Court". Yuya was a bit shocked as to how he got it. "A reservation?" Shingo explained, "My father is the Mayor and he helped me get one". The younger students seemed very excited to go, but after some covincing with Yuzu, they all decided to go.

* * *

><p><strong>LDS School<strong>

**(Playing "The Beginning Moment" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 2)**

Thanks to Shingo, they were given a tour of their excellent services and courses. Compared to You Show, this school was massive, it's tall and it seemed to serve many topics on dueling. Yuya was looking at the list of courses they provided. "They seem to have courses on the different summoning methods, XYZ, Synchro, oh and Fusion too!" Shingo then called Yuya. "Yuya! Centre Court is this way!"

Everyone arrived at the Centre Court and it was just like they thought it was, massive. Two people who had the same uniform as Shingo came towards and greeted them. "Those two are friends of mine, now let's see those Pendulum Cards". Yuya was then thinking that something could go wrong. "B-but-" Shingo was being kind by saying, "Don't be shy, let's see them". Yuya dug in his deck to find the two Pendulum cards and showed Timegazer and Spacegazer to Shingo. Shingo snatched them and showed his two friends.

His friends seemed pleased seeing them, but Shingo reminded them as he took them back. "Now, now. You know these don't belong to you, right?" Shingo then smirked as he looked at the You Show gang. "They should belong to me". Yuya was both surprised and shocked. "Those don't belong to you!" Shingo looked at the cards. "When I saw how these cards worked, I knew I had to have them. So I made this plan to take these and show you a real Pendulum Summon. All of you wanted to see it, right?" Shingo went up to Yuya and pulled his goggles, so that the elastic would make the goggles hit him back.

Shingo then snapped his fingers and his two friends grabbed Yuya's friends and took them to one side. They were calling out his name. "What are you doing? Let them go!" Shingo answered back. "Your friends will be free after this duel is done, but since I feel bad for taking your Pendulum Cards..." Shingo grabbed a small pile of cards and threw them by Yuya's feet. "...I'll let you have any of these. They are trash cards that fit you perfectly!" Yuya looked ashamed at the cards below him and he neated the pile. "Thrash? Why would you do something like this?"

**(Playing "Believe in Tomorrow's Victory" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 2)**

As Yuya was up from picking up the cards, something strange, but dangerous happened. A glowing light in the shape of a small spear, shot near one of Shingo's arms. "W-what was that? It almost hit me!" Yuya looked at where he thought the spear had come from. At first, he saw nothing, but he saw someone he knew walking in. "A-Aero? What are you doing here?" Shingo looked shocked at the creature, known as Aero, does Yuya know this creature and what kind of creature was it?

As Yuya saw Aero, he sees the Mobian looking mad with his narrowed eyes and his teeth clenched. Like before when he first dueled Yuya, he didn't say a word. But he walked until he was in front of Yuya and he started his duel disk. "Aero, what are you doing?" Aero turned to Yuya and made it so one except Yuya saw his face. "Let's team up against him Yuya, no one calls any Duel Monster cards worthless. People like Shingo sicken me, there are no worthless cards in Duel Monsters". Yuya was surprised to hear this from Aero, but he agreed with him completely. There was a card in that pile that can help him survive a turn, maybe more.

Aero looked at Shingo when he first came in and Yuya suggested something to Sawatari. "How about we team up against you? You can have 8000 life points and me and Aero have 4000. Aero goes after me and he can't attack you since it counts as a first turn, sound good to you?" Shingo thought that this seemed pointless, but if it meant that he had more life points than those two, he would take it.

**(Playing "Concerned Duelist" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

Shingo nodded as he agreed with the terms. "Now time to activate the field spell, Dark Town's Prison Tower!" The floor underneath everyone glowed and chains surrounded the You Show group. "Guys!" Yuya tried to reach them, but as the field spell was still taking shape, it was getting harder to reach them. Once the field spell was settled, the You Show group were on top of a tower that was partly wrapped in chains. Both Yuya and Aero were on a street, looking at the tower at the distance with Yuya running towards it.

"Guys!" Yuya stopped as he heard Shingo speak. "If you want to save them, then duel me, Yuya". Yuya had no choice as he prepared his duel disk and added the level one monster, Block Spider. "Looks like you're ready for this, here we go!" Sawatari and his goons shouted out the Action Duel oath and the Action cards got scattered around the field.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuya - 4000<strong>

**Aero - 4000**

**Shingo - 8000**

**Yuya's Turn**

"It's my turn!" Yuya ran past Shingo and as he was going up the stairs of a building, he summoned a monster. "I summon Performapal Whip Snake!"

**Performapal Whip Snake - ATK 1700 DEF 900 LV4 Reptile / Effect - EARTH**

**Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; switch its current ATK and DEF until the End Phase.**

Whip Snake wrapped around Yuya's right arm and used it to swing from building to building. Aero was still quite amazed with how you can use monsters to travel through the field spell. "I end my turn!"

**Aero's Turn**

_'Let's see if I could do better at saving everyone'_. Aero drew his card which was Mobian 1 Up, his hand contained Cream, Eggman Plan 1, Eggman Plan 2, Mobian Hero Calling and Team Sonic's Team Attack. _'Not by much... Yuya find a way up there'_. Aero summoned the only monster he had in his hand.

**Cream - ATK 700 DEF 100 LV1 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can inflict damage to your opponent for each card in their hand x 300. If "Cheese" is equipped to this card, this card gains 300 ATK but its effect is negated.**

Shingo smirked at Aero as he thought it was a foolish move. "Why woud you summon that out?" Aero narrowed his eyes as he was mad about him insulting his friends. Aero held his hand out to signal the activation of Cream's effect, Shingo had five cards so he took massive damage.

**Shingo - 6500**

"Why did I take life points? What did that monster do?" Aero pointed to the cards in his hand and then pointed at Shingo. Aero place the Eggman Plan traps down and ended his turn by running towards the tower, but in average speed to not surprise anyone.

**Shingo's Turn**

"My turn, draw!" Sawatari looked at his hand and he noticed Timegazer Magician. He was about to play it, but someone interfered by telling him 'not yet'. "I summon Lightning Board!"

**Lightning Board - ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LV4 Thunder / Effect - LIGHT**

**You can Tribute this card; add 1 Level 6 or higher monster from your Deck to your hand.**

Shingo hopped on top of the board and used to get towards the tower. With the help of Whip Snake, Yuya managed to swing his way towards the bridge where the tower was. "There! Action Card!" Yuya ran to it and picked it up, but it wasn't a spell, it was a trap. "A trap?" Shingo showed a video onto his duel disk and explained. "It's the Action Trap, Break Shot". The Action Trap disappeared and colourful balls that were bigger than Yuya started rolling all over the bridge.

"Break Shot lowers your monster's attack by 800. You got be careful with Action Cards as there are Trap Cards among them too! Not only that, but your friends are in even more trouble". As the video ended on Yuya's duel disk, he noticed that he was about to hit a wall and he did. Up above the tower, it was shaking a lot. Enough to make someone lose balance and Futoshi was about to slide off the tower, but Yuzu caught him and kept hold of him.

"Battle! Lightning Board, attack Whip Snake! Lightning Darts!" Shots of electricity came out of the board and was about to hit Whip Snake, but Yuya was searching for another Action Card and it turned out to be another Action Trap. "Another Trap?" Sawatari explained this Trap too. "Oh too bad! Action Trap, Jump Shot! Jump Shot lowers your monster's attack by 400 and now Whip Snake is destroyed!"

**Yuya - 3000**

"I end my turn". Yuya jumped out of the way from Jump Shot's aftermath and was in the water below. But he managed to swim onto a surface as his turn began.

**Yuya's Turn**

"My turn!" Yuya drew Performapal Skeeter Skimmer. If I can't get there by land, I summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!"

**Performapal Skeeter Skimmer - ATK 500 DEF 1600 LV4 Insect / Effect - WATER**

**When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate that attack.**

**Aero's Turn**

"Everyone, I'm coming!" Yuya used Skeeter Skimmer as a boat and was looking for a way to catch them. Aero had just arrived and looked at the devastation of the bridge. The duel disk gave a light, indicating it was his turn, he drew the Mobian, Rouge. _'Rouge, I'm counting on you!'_

**Rouge - ATK 1300 DEF 1800 LV4 Winged-Beast / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can take 1 Spell or Trap card in either player's Graveyard and add that card to your hand.**

Rouge looked at Aero puzzled, he normally doesn't summon her out. _'Rouge, I need your wings to get up there'_. Aero looked up the tower to indicate the location of where Rouge had to go and she looked too. _"No way sweety. You're too heavy to carry"_. Aero was a little disappointed, but he encouraged her. _'Please Rouge! There are a group of kids up there about to fall to the their deaths! Please save them!'_ Rouge knew the risk as she could only reach half way up the tower with Aero's weight, but since Aero said 'please' she was okay to help.

_'Okay Mr. Hero, but you owe me a gem'_. Aero nodded with a smile. _'Of course Rouge, ready when you are'_. Rouge hovered up enough for Aero to grab her legs and once Aero grabbed her legs, they flew up. Shingo noticed this as he was still confused how a creature like Aero could duel, but he began his second turn.

**Shingo's Turn**

"All I need is the right card and I've won this. My turn, draw!" Shingo drew Tribute Trade and his hand contained Breakthrough Skill, Power Darts Shooter, Rocket Darts Shooter, Ultimate Darts Shooter and Timegazer Magician. "I activate the spell, Tribute Trade!"

**Tribute Trade - Normal Spell**

**Tribute 1 monster that has a Level; add from your Deck to your hand, 1 monster that is 1 Level higher than that monster you Tributed.**

"I sacrifice my Lightning Board so that I can add a monster from my deck to my hand, that is a level higher than Lightning Board!" Sawatari showed the card to Yuya as he was closest. "I add the Pendulum monster, Stargazer Magician!" Yuya looked shocked. "Stargazer?" Sawatari said with a grin. "Yes, one of MY Pendulum cards!" Yuya added, "But you can't Pendulum Summon with just one of them!" Sawatari laughed as he added, "I keep telling you, I'm the Chosen One, I had Timegazer in my hand from the start!"

**(Playing "Swing! Pendulum of the Souls!" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

"Now, I set the Scale with the Scale 1 Spacegazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician..." Yuya looked a bit upset as he saw someone else Pendulum Summon. "No way, someone else besides me..." Sawatari continued. "...I set the Pendulum Scale!" Like before when Yuya Pendulum Summoned, the two magicians where in blue beams with the scale number below them. But what was different was that there was no spiral between the magicians. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Power Darts Shooter, Rocket Darts Shooter and Ultimate Darts Shooter!"

**Stargazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LV5 Sc1 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set the card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated or the rest of this turn.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster.**

**Timegazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 600 LV3 Sc8 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect.**

**Power Darts Shooter - ATK 1800 DEF N/A LV5 Machine / Effect - EARTH**

**You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Darts Shooter" monster you control; it gains 600 ATK until the end of this turn.**

**Rocket Darts Shooter - ATK 1900 DEF N/A LV6 Machine / Effect - EARTH**

**You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Darts Shooter"monster you control; this turn, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

**Ultimate Darts Shooter - ATK 2400 DEF 300 LV7 Machine / Effect - EARTH**

**During the End Phase: Special Summon all "Darts Shooter" monsters that were Tributed this turn.**

"Yes! Yes! Pendulum Summon is the best! No one can stop me now! Power Darts Shooter, attack Skeeter Skimmer!" Yuya was about to get a new Action card, but he didn't want to risk it. "I activate Skeeter Skimmer's ability! I can change him to defense mode and negate this attack!" Sawatari frowned. "I missed? But I've still got more attacks! Rocket Dart Shooter, attack his monster!" Skeeter Skimmer tried to dodge, but one of the darts exploded him and Yuya was in the water.

"Next one's coming for you, Yuya!" Ultimate Darts Shooter used his attack on Yuya, but it seemed to be blocked as he didn't take life points. "What did you do?" Yuya looked around him as he was confused. "Wait... was that Aero?" Yuya and Shingo looked up to see Aero activating a trap. Aero was almost at the top of the tower, but Rouge was getting tired.

**Eggman Plan 1 - Normal Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack.**

"Grrr... fine! You got lucky this time Yuya! I end my turn!" Yuya swam onto one of the struts of the bridge, facing Sawatari. He still felt depressed that Sawatari Pendulum Summoned, but Aero was by his side. "Thanks Aero!" Yuya turned to Sawatari and started his turn.

**(Playing "A Battle That You Can't Lose" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

**Yuya's Turn**

"I draw!" Yuya drew his added card, Block Spider. Yuya smiled at it and summoned it. "I summon, Block Spider!"

**Block Spider - ATK 0 DEF 100 LV1 Insect / Effect - EARTH**

**Your opponent cannot target Insect-Type monsters for attacks, except this one.**

"A monster with 0 attack points? That's a garbage card you're using!" Yuya didn't react to what Sawatari said. "With this card, I may have another chance. When Block Spider is on the field, you can't hit any other insect monsters! Now I switch Block Spider to defense mode and activate Mimiclay!"

**Mimiclay - Normal Spell**

**Target 1 Level 3 or lower Attack Position monster you control, then change it to face-up Defense Position; Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) with the same name, Type, Attribute and effect as that target. (This card is also still a Spell Card.) When that target leaves the field, destroy this card.**

"This card copies a monsters Attribute, Type and Effect, so the card I'm going to copy is Block Spider! Now that there is another Block Spider, their webs overlap each other, Block-Lock! Now your monsters cannot hurt me anymore". Yuya picked two cards from his hands. _'All I have to do is bet on these...'_ "I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

**Aero's Turn**

Aero had reached the top of the tower and Rouge was on the top resting. _'Get some rest Rouge, you earned it'_. Aero's duel disk gave a light to indicate his turn, Aero drew his card which was Wave. _'I guess it's that time again...'_ Aero saw Yuzu and held his hand out for her to reach. Even if Yuzu couldn't trust Aero, she was willing to accept any help. She grabbed onto Aero's hand and he pulled enough for all of them, so that they won't fall off. Once he knew they were safe, Aero placed the drawn card down.

**Wave - ATK 1000 DEF 1200 LV3 Winged-Beast / Tuner - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, if your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card to negate and destroy that card.**

_'It's time... time for a Synchro Summon!'_ Aero held his hand out and Wave turned into three green rings. Everyone seemed confused as to what was happening, but ignored the stares as the monsters combined to a white beam beside the edge of the tower. As the glow of the beam died down, a marine blue dragon appeared.

**Sonic Boom Dragon - ATK 2600 DEF 1800 LV8 Synchro / Dragon / Effect - WIND**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card is treated as a Mobian-Type monster. When this card is Synchro or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 3 Speed Counters. Once per turn, this card gains 1 Speed Counter (max 10). You can destroy a number of cards on the field by removing Speed Counters for each card you want to destroy. If this card has 2 or less Speed Counters, this card cannot declare an attack.**

The dragon known as Sonic Boom Dragon went close to the edge and Aero jumped on his back. Aero looked at Yuzu and the others and made a gesture to join him. "You want us to get on your monster's back?" Aero nodded and Yuzu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu carefully got onto Sonic Boom's back, Aero looked back to see if they were secure and were holding on tight. Sonic Boom went easy on the You Show gang and gently flew down towards Yuya. Sonic Boom landed and everyone except Aero hopped off his back.

"Guys! You're safe!" Yuzu smiled at Yuya. "Of course! Thanks to your friend". She looked up at Aero who smiled back at them and Sonic Boom flew up, Aero looked at his own dragon with a smile on his face. _'I can't believe it... I'm actually riding on a dragon! This is amazing! But back to the duel, Sonic Boom attack Ultimate Darts Shooter! Go Chaos Flare!'_ Sonic Boom Dragon heard Aero's thoughts as he charged his elemental breath and shot an attack on Shingo's strongest monster, which destroyed it.

**Shingo - 6300**

**Shingo's Turn**

"Grr... how dare you!" Aero pointed to Shingo which he guessed meant that he ended his turn. "My turn, draw!" Shingo drew the spell, Cricket Close. On Sawatari's duel disk, a voice called to say that _"The Pendulum Cards are most likely Spell Cards now"_. "I activate the spell, Cricket Close!"

**Cricket Close - Normal Spell**

**Target 2 Spell Cards you control and 1 card your opponent controls; this turn, their effects are negated.**

"By negating two spell cards, I can negate one of your spell cards!" Hearing this shocked Yuya, with two spells, Sawatari could negate Mimiclay. "Huh? Spell cards?" Yuya checked his duel disk to check for spell cards, but it seemed if the only cards Shingo had was his two monsters and the Pendulum Cards. "But there isn't any!" Aero widened his eyes and pointed to Timegazer Magician, Yuya looked to see if Aero knew, only to see him pointing at the Pendulum monster. "The spells I'm negating are MY Pendulum Monsters! By negating their effects, I can negate your Mimiclay!"

"Now Block Spider is just a monster with 100 defense, attack him Power Darts Shooter!" Many darts came out and destroyed the insect. "Rocket Darts Shooter, attack Yuya!" As the darts from Rocket Darts Shooter hit Yuya, a cloud of smoke surrounded him and no one knew what had happened to him. But as the smoke cleared, Yuya declared, "I was waiting for this! Trap activate, Empty Fishing!"

**Empty Fishing - Normal Trap**

**When you would take battle damage: Target 2 cards on the field whose effects are negated; halve that damage and add those targets to your hand. They are sent to their original owner's Graveyard during your End Phase.**

"This halves the battle damage I took, then it adds two cards with negated effects to my hand!" Shingo gasped as he knew what that meant. "Timegazer and Spacegazer come back into my hand!" The Magician cards came to Yuya's hand and Yuya grabbed them with a smile. "Y-you planned this from the start!" Yuya corrected Shingo. "No, I just simply believed". Sawatari replied, "Just believed?! I'll have to end my turn, but I'll get you next turn!"

**Yuya's Turn**

**(Playing "Yuya Sakaki's Theme" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

Yuya looked at his friends as he said, "Sorry I had to put you through that guys". Everyone seemed to have accpeted his apology. "Don't be sorry Yuya, just take Sawatari down!" Ayu jumped. "Go get ém!" Yuya drew the card, Performapal Turn Toad. "The fun has just began!" The city lights turned off and the only light was a spotlight on Yuya. "Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time to introduce these two! I set the scale with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magaician, setting the Pendulum Scale!" The wonderful scene played as the two magicians appeared with a spiral between them. "Come forth Performapal Turn Toad! Performapal Kaleidoscorp! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

**Stargazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LV5 Sc1 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set the card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated or the rest of this turn.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster.**

**Timegazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 600 LV3 Sc8 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect.**

**Performapal Turn Toad - ATK 0 DEF 800 LV2 Sc3 Aqua / Pendulum / Effect - WATER**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEFuntil the end of this turn.**

**Monster Effect: During either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster you control; change it to Attack Position. This turn, that target gains ATK equal to half its current DEF.**

**Performapal Kaleidoscorp - ATK 100 DEF 2300 LV6 Sc4 Insect / Pendulum / Effect - LIGHT**

**Pendulum Effect: LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK.**

**Monster Effect: If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.**

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LV7 Sc4 Dragon / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from a battle involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.**

**Monster Effect: If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.**

"That was amazing, Yuya!" Aero smiled as he too was enjoying the scene. _'You did it Yuya, I'm glad my lessons have paid off...'_ Shingo looked at the monsters, confused. "What do you mean perfect? You summoned a monster with 100 attack points and one with 0! There just garbage cards!" Yuya tilted his head. "Oh, is that so? Kaleidoscorp's effect can be devasting! I activate his ability, Kaleido Search!" Out of the tail, a display of Kaleidos were shown in the sky. "Now by selecting a Pendulum Monster like so..."

Yuya selected Odd-Eyes and a seperate form of it was shown. "Odd-Eyes can attack all of your monsters once!" The made form flew up in the air and made its way towards Power Darts Shooter. "Battle! Attack Power Darts Shooter! Odd-Eyes's ability! When it attack Level 5 or higher monsters, battle damage is doubled, so I have you take that damage!" This shocked Sawatari and the form Odd-Eyes hit the shooter and the impact made Sawatari go to the left. "Odd-Eyes attack Rocket Darts Shooter!"

**Shingo - 3700**

"You so full of yourself aren't you? But you forget, I still have life points left!" Yuya looked at his monsters as he couldn't finish the duel as he was. "That ends my turn, Aero, can you finish this off?" Yuya looked at the Synchro dragon as he couldn't see Aero from his point of view.

**Aero's Turn**

Aero nodded and put his fingers on his deck. _'All I need is a monster with 1100 attack and we've won!'_ Aero drew the card, Elemental Hero Mobian Black Protectionwing. _'Yes!'_ Aero summoned the Mobian Hero and he appeared on top of Sonic Boom.

**Elemental Hero Mobian Black Protectionwing - ATK 1300 DEF 1800 LV4 Warrior / Effect - DARK**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you have a Mobian-Type monster on the field. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card, if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard that has a DARK Attribute. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the total number of "Mobian" monsters x 300 (Not including this card).**

_'You know what to do Crow, take him down!'_ The Mobian Hero dived down and used his shield as a weapon. _'Now Sonic Boom, attack with Chaos Flare!'_ Sonic Boom Dragon attacked a beam at Sawatari which ended the duel.

**Yuya - 3000**

**Aero - 4000**

**Shingo - 0**

* * *

><p>As the life points went to 0, Sonic Boom Dragon went closer to the You Show gang and gave Aero a safe landing. Before the field spell disappeared along with Sonic Boom Dragon, Aero said with his thoughts, <em>'Thanks for the help, Sonic Boom'<em>. Everyone looked at Sawatari as he was kneeling on the floor, but he got up. "You may have won the duel, but those Pendulum Cards are still mine! Guys get them!" Sawatari's goons were about to go near Yuya, but Aero went in front of him to protect Yuya. But it seems that was pointless as the goons and Sawatari were laying on the ground.

"Geez, these guys were annoying right from the start". In front of the You Show was a boy, about ten years old. He had light blue hair and was wearing a dark blue jacket with an orange collar and grey trousers. "Did-did you just?" The boy turned around to see Yuya. "But you... you two were so cool out there!" Aero titled his head as he thought the jacket the boy was wearing looked familiar. "Are you from LDS?" The boy shook his head. "I was going to, but now I'm not. I want to be your apprentice!"

Everyone was surprised with a "Eh?" Yuya pointed at himself as he questioned, "Apprentice? Mine?" The boy answered, "Yeah, if I want someone to teach me, it should be someone fun, right?" Aero nodded as he seemed to agree. Yuzu pointed to Sawatari and his friends and asked, "Did you do something to those guys?" The boy answered, "I just knocked them unconcious, that's all. Name's Sora Shiun'in, please to meet you!" Yuya shook his hand and Aero gave a smile and walked away from the You Show gang.

Ayu looked at Aero. "Thanks for saving us, Aero!" Aero turned to the right slightly with a smile, but contined to walk out of LDS. "Where he's going?" Yuya answered Tatsuya's question. "I think he's going to my house, I better follow him". Yuya caught up with Aero and the You Show gang said goodbye to Sora. As Yuya and Aero walked back, they were talking mostly about the duel. "Aero, thanks for saving my friends". Aero smiled at Yuya. "No probs. You would have done the same for me".

Yuya asked, "But what I don't understand is what was that dragon you summoned?" Aero knew he was going to question about his dragon, but he answered the question anyway. "That dragon is called Sonic Boom Dragon, he's a Synchro monster". Yuya was unknown with the term. "Synchro? You did a Synchro Summon?" Aero answered, "Yeah and if you want, I can teach you that too. But not today, maybe tomorrow at You Show". Yuya added, "Do you know any other summons?"

Aero did know about Fusion Summon, but the term XYZ was unknown to him. "I can Fusion Summon, but I have no idea what XYZ is. I've never seen one of those". Yuya looked surprised. "You should be a teacher instead of a student. You could teach us lots about dueling!" Aero blushed, but he agreed with Yuya. He could teach them many things, especially giving lessons that not every card in Duel Monsters is useless. "Until I'm ready to talk to others, I will teach your school everything that I know about dueling".

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Did you like Aero and Yuya dueling together? Please sent in your thoughts by reviewing or PMs.<strong>_

_**BlueYusei :D**_

_**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )**_


End file.
